A Moment Of Truth A Moment Of Surrender
by CraftyCrafter
Summary: When jan Di thinks that Jun Pyo no longer loves, there is only one thing left for her to do. P.S. if you like it and want me to continue, please tell me through the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"So, to you, I'm a-"

"Stain I want to erase." Jun Pyo said coldly, his face focused on the waters below him. He couldn't show one bit of emotion. He couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. He wanted to show her a hint, a sign that he didn't mean anything that he said, but it seemed as though Jan Di was too distraught to notice anything anyway.

"Come on, pull yourself together" He thought. Jun Pyo glanced to his right. Jan Di was staring into the other direction, her shoulders shaking. He quickly glanced back, his heart sinking. He had to leave. Now. Before he said anything or did anything.

He turned his back towards her, and strutted towards the stairs, an aire of arrogance surrounding him. His steps quickened, and then finally slowed when the bridge was out of sight. He hurried towards an alley, where he was sure no one would spot or hear him.

He sank against the wall and cried out his agony, finally allowing his guilt and regret to overwhelm him. He punched the cement wall, bruises forming on his knuckles. But the pain didn't seem to affect him at all.

Crunch. Crunch. Each knuckle slowing giving way, breaking into disformed bits. But it wasn't until his hand was entirely soaked in blood that a villager spotted him.

"Hey! What are you doing! Are you okay?" Hurrying over, the villager dragged weak Jun Pyo to a cab, rushing him to the nearest hospital.

Meanwhile, Jan Di was still at the bridge. She stared into the distance, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It really is true, when they say a break-up punches a hole into your heart" she thought. But this wasn't just a break up. This was the enlightenment of truth; of what she thought was real. It was a lie. The entire thing was a lie.

The thoughts ran through her head over and over Jan Di felt nothing; just numbness. She looked down at the waters. It looked so tempting.

What was it like, to just be in the water, to have nothing cross your head, to bury yourself under the waves, under the waves of protection, to protect her from thinking anything, from feeling anything at all.

Her hands tightened over the rails of the bridge. Leaning her upper half of her body over the bridge railings. She took a deep breath, breathing in the saltiness of the water.

"JAN DI! JAN DI!" Jan Di's ears were numb to anything. She heard a distinct cry of her name, but she barely felt anything, despite recognizing the voice of her friend, Ji Hoo.

"JAN DI, STOP RIGHT THERE!" Jan Di leaned further over the railing, her feet almost off the ground. But before she could move any more, Ji Hoo grabbed her roughly, pulling her down to the floor with him. He violently shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up from the underground of her mind.

Jan Di turned to look blankly at him, but though he was shouting in her ears, she could barely hear him. She turned away from his face, staring into nothing. And slowly, she fell into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jun Pyo lay in the hospital bed, nothing but white walls surrounding him. His eyes stared into the distance. He didn't understand what he was doing here; he wasn't the one in pain. He was the one that caused it.

"Jun Pyo ah. Hurry get well soon. You need to get back to work with me!" His mother stormed into the room. He glanced at her listlessly, and then turned his back towards her. 'Of course, she wouldn't be concerned about my hand," He thought. "Some sort of a mother."

"I want him to be discharged as soon as possible. Do whatever you can; I don't care. I just want him out now." His mother ordered the doctor, before leaving the hospital room again.

Jun Pyo's mind wandered back to the scene. The scene where he remembered seeing Jan Di's slim back, shoulders shaking with the tremor of her tears. The scene where his heart grew so heavy it sank to the pit of his stomach, but yet not being able to do anything about it.

"Why not?" he thought. "Why couldn't I do anything about it?" He got up, pacing the room, and suddenly the door crashed open and Ji Hoo stood at the entrance of the room.

Ji Hoo's face glistened with tears, his fists clenched in anger. His jaw was set in its place, not moving. Jun Pyo took a double take -he had never seen his friend, especially Ji Hoo, like this before. He was usually so passive, but now, emotion was shaking him from head to toe.

Before Jun Pyo could say anything to his friend, Ji Hoo grabbed him by the collar, and pushed him against the wall.

"Do you know what you did to her? DO YOU EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HER ?" Ji Hoo yelled in his face, pushing him harder against the wall with every pause. He shoved Jun Pyo one last time, and Jun Pyo slumped to the floor; his head throbbing; his legs too weak to hold him for the news he was about to receive.

"Tell me," He mumbled.

"Did u know that right after you left, she was going to jump? DID YOU? She was going to take her life right after you took her heart, crushed it, and stomped over it like dirt." Ji Hoo shook his head.

You disgust me, Jun Pyo. Until you fix things, I'm going to threaten you every day, and tell you in absolute detail of how she's hurting. You think you the one that's hurting? Multiply your pain a 100 times, and that's how Jan Di's feeling," Ji Hoo glared at Jun Pyo.

I don't care what kind of situation you're in between your mother and your work and all that shit. If you're the man you say you are, you better clear this up and SOON. I gave her up to you, and you're mistreating EVERYTHING. YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!"

Ji hoo breathed heavily, panting from his gush of words, his release of anger, and stumbled back into the hospital wall. He pointed to Jun Pyo, ferocity burning in his eyes.

"If Jan Di ends up traumtised by this whole situation, I swear, I am going to kill you."

With that Ji Hoo stalked off.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Jan Di stared out of the window, staring into nothing.

"How could I have been so silly over such a person, I mean, it's not like even had anything serious. Half the time we were quarreling or arguing. I'm strong. I AM strong." Jan Di consoled herself, scratching at a spot on the window.

Right after Ji Hoo had pulled Jan Di to the ground, he had dragged her back to his home, and had laid her, gently, on the bed.

Jan Di had pretended to sleep, so Ji Hoo would leave.

But instead of leaving, Ji Hoo had settled himself down in the chair next to the bed, head in his hands, silent tears falling. She was stunned to hear him sniffling – after all, he barely showed any emotion – any sad emotion.

And more importantly, she didn't understand. She didn't understand why he was crying; this situation had nothing to do with him.

After a few moments had passed, Ji Hoo got up from the chair, and slowly approached her. Jan Di kept her eyes closed; her breathing steady. Ji Hoo had lowered himself on the space next to her, cradling her head in his lap. He had pecked her on the cheek, on the head, on her eyelids, on her nose. But instead of leaving, he slowly, one by one, walked around the room; removing the shaver, nail clipper, and scissors, before finally exiting.

Now, Jan Di was just confused in her head, but in her heart, still very numb to the things around her.

Her head was rambling, unanswered questions, playing back scenes in her head. Reminiscing the times she thought was truly sincere, the kisses she thought that he meant, the things he did for her she thought that was truly for her.

If those weren't true, then what were they?

Why would he befriend a commoner, of all the other prettier girls at the school? Why would he want to save her from his own bullying, the F4 card? Why would he want to protect me from the danger of this world, to put me in his house for safekeeping? It didn't make sense at all.

Jan Di's head throbbed with every memory she could remember, her heart getting that piercing feeling every single time she recalled. She sank to the floor, her head buried in her lap. Her shoulders shook vigourously with her sobs, her head unwilling to believe that they were over, her heart unwilling to believe that he hated her. It just didn't make any sense.

And with those last thoughts, she cried herself to sleep, lying on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jan Di woke up, she found herself on a huge white bed, surrounded by white feathery pillows and cushions, covered by a thick ivory comforter.

'Where am I?' she thought.

She sat up in a daze, observing her surroundings with half-opened eyes. She placed a finger at her puffy eyelids, remembering that she was crying on the floor, and she glanced to the carpeted area where she was. Her attention was brought back to the door when she heard footsteps nearing the room. She looked up to see Ji Hoo, with a concentrated look on his face.

"Today, is going to be the start of…the start of…" Ji Hoo stumbled. His cute troubled face made Jan Di smile. He fumbled for a piece of paper in his pocket. Smoothing it out, he read out.

"Today is going to be the start of your life without Jun Pyo. From this day forth, you and I will spend at least 30 hours a week to do recreational activities and counseling. At not one time will you be left alone except for bathroom activities."

As Ji Hoo read the piece of paper out, Jan Di smile dropped. She needed alone time by herself, of course. 'To you know, think about things.' Jan Di thought. She sighed. It wasn't like she was even given a choice. She plonked back into bed, burying her face in the pillow, shaking her head in defiance.

Ji Hoo strode towards the end of the bed and tried to pull her off, chuckling at her defiance. She made a face, struggling violently, clutching to the headboard of the bed. Ji Hoo laughed and suddenly pounced on the bed. He straddled her abdomen, and pulled her fingers off the wood. Holding her hands in his, he suddenly realised the awkward position they were in. He scrambled off wide-eyed Jan Di, and headed for the door.

"Quickly change, I'll be back if you aren't done in 5 minutes."

'FIVE MINUTES? Who was he kidding?' Jan Di thought. She stumbled to the toilet, lazily grabbing her toothbrush.

One hour later, Jan Di and Ji Hoo are strolling down the streets, licking ice cream cones. There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward. In fact, it was oddly comfortable for Jan Di, as she found no need to say anything to fill up the silence. She saw Ji Hoo occasionally glancing at her out of his eye, but other than that, there weren't any secrets between them.

What was there, other than what she knew? She knew that he liked her, she knew that he was angry at Jun Pyo for ditching her and she knew that nothing was awkward between them. Even though he liked her, she never found the need to shy away from him, or avoid him in the least. Things between them were just too comfortable.

She glanced at Ji Hoo, and caught his eye, both of them smiling.

She opened her mouth to speak, but there wasn't any sound. It was as though she couldn't hear herself. Ji Hoo looked at her with widened eyes.

"Are you trying to say something?"

Jan Di swallowed and opened her mouth to speak again. But there was no sound, no noise at all. It was as though her throat was frozen, as though it couldn't move. She began to gesture violently, to her throat, then shaking her hands to signal a 'no'. Her eyes filled with worry and anxiety and Ji Hoo's heart sank as he realised what was going on.

She couldn't speak.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please tell us what happened," Ji Hoo pleaded the doctor. Ji Hoo had rushed Jan Di to the nearest hospital, where they had done a few tests and an x-ray. But with every test done, the doctors and nurses grew more confused.

The doctor presses his clipboard against his chest, his forehead frowning.

"There isn't anything wrong with her voice box, everything seems to be fine. There is nothing obstructing its way of making noise or any form of sound. I cannot determine what the cause of this selective muteness is, but it has to do with the emotional aspect of Jan Di, not the physical biological aspect."

Ji Hoo's face turns grim as he listens to the doctor's explanation.

"So basically, it's not her throat that's the problem?"

The doctor shakes his head.

"No. It has to do with the emotional aspect of Jan Di. Whatever that had happened to her recently caused a great amount of distraught and mental stress. This is a rather unique case, because depression usually reflects on the mental stability of a person, not the physical aspects. Depressed patients will either not want to do anything, eat anything, but in this case, her depression has reflected on the voice box."

"Well, then what should I do?"

"I suggest that you encourage her to do happier things. Don't leave her alone, because it increases the depression, the loneliness. Make her talk, make her laugh; make her **want** to speak."

The doctor smiled apologetically. Ji Hoo nodded, his face emotionless. But inside, his heart was pumping faster with every thought, his anger slowly rising with every word the doctor had said.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo leave the hospital in his car, Ji Hoo feeling extremely perplexed. He wanted to kill Jun Pyo, for causing that amount of distress and anxiety onto Jan Di, but he had to stick to her, to protect her. He glances at Jan Di, whose face is emotionless as well. He tries his best to cheer the mood up.

"Well, Jan Di, guess you're going to have to start writing little notes for me to talk to me," He winks. Jan Di gives a weak smile and nods.

But Jan Di didn't know what to feel when she heard the doctor's diagnosis. It was as though she didn't care about her physical state. She was still buried in the emotions of her break up, confused about Jun Pyo, confused about Ji Hoo, confused about practically everything. So Jan Di refused to think. She refused to talk. And somehow, that took away her voice.

She leaned against the car seat and closed her eyes. She just wanted to be alone now, so badly. She really didn't want to do anything at all, or to be around anyone at all. She didn't even know what she wanted. She had so much to feel, but blocking all of that out, made her numb and emotionless.

She needed someone to talk to so badly, but Ji Hoo wasn't the right person. He couldn't understand a girl's emotions, let alone cheer her up. He was the person that was there, that lent her his shoulder, but it was Jun Hee, Jun Pyo's sister, that was the listener.

But how could she possibly approach her now? Now that Jun Pyo had broken up with her, she may have also broken ties with her. Even if she didn't, she couldn't even talk. How would she spill out everything to her?

She couldn't. She wouldn't. And so she didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

They got back to Ji Hoo's house, and suddenly Jan Di wondered what she was doing here. She had to go back to help her family; she had to go to school.

She grabbed a piece of tissue and wrote down her question to Ji Hoo, who smiled after reading.

"I've already filled in an indemnity form to excuse you. As for your parents, they actually seem glad that you're with me," He winks again, grinning.

"It's okay, they've got three helpers to help your parents sew the soft toys. Your brother doesn't even have to sew anymore."

Jan Di looks at him strangely, who smiles even wider.

"Come on, guess who I've got over at my house."

As they enter the house, Ga Eul stands in the middle of the living room, smiling at Jan Di. Jan Di, in her surprise, tries to greet her friend, but remembering that she can't and her jaw snaps shut. Her smile droops, but Ga Eul runs to hug her friend.

"Its okay, Jan Di, it's okay." Ga Eul pats her friend's back. Jan Di holds her tears back and puts on a brave smile.

Ji Hoo takes the opportunity to slip out, heading for Jun Pyo's home.

Jun Pyo is sitting glumly at his work desk, staring at the TV screen. His maids fluster around him, dusting the windows and the floor.

Suddenly there is a loud bang and the maids shriek in fear. Standing at the door is Ji Hoo, his face red with rage and ferocity. Jun Pyo can barely greet him again before Ji Hoo pulls him out of his seat, and shoves him up against the wall. He twists his arm behind him, pushing Jun Pyo's face in the wall.

"Bet you didn't know what you did to her, right? I promised I would be back everytime something happened, right? Do you want to guess?" Ji Hoo said through gritted teeth.

Jun Pyo closed his eyes in resignation. Ji Hoo released him, punching the wall next to his head.

"Did you know, that she is mute now? You want to know what the doctor's explanation was? It wasn't anything physical or biological, it was emotional. And he even said, the most recent thing that happened to her probably was the cause of her muteness. It caused her SO MUCH emotional distress, SO MUCH pressure on her heart and head, that she stopped talking. This is ALL YOUR FAULT."

Ji Hoo's fists clenched even tighter, controlling the urge to spit into Jun Pyo's face. But to Ji Hoo's surprise, Jun Pyo twisted around to face him, a look of desperation on his face.

"Tell me what you think I should do. I have hundreds of eyes trained on me, on my every move, and if I ever make a move towards Jan Di, they won't kill me. They'll kill her."

Ji Hoo stares at Jun Pyo, grasping him by the shoulders.

"You forget that YOU control those cameras. YOU have the power to direct the cameras. Your mother may be the director, but YOU can change that."

Jun Pyo stares back at him, his gaze dropping.

"I can't. I can't. You don't know what its like to be under, having no one with power to support you."

Jun Pyo removes his hands and turns around, his back facing Ji Hoo.

"You can leave now. Thank you for updating me about Jan Di."

Ji Hoo closed his eyes in frustration and turned around as well, stalking out of the door. But before leaving, he turned around.

"You should be careful. Jan Di won't be yours for long." And he walked out.

Jun Pyo sank down in a chair, his head in his hands. 'Ji Hoo was right', he thought. 'I really am a coward. I can't handle it, I can't."

Just at that moment, Jun Hee, Jun Pyo's sister, enters the room.

"I just saw Ji Hoo. Was anything wrong?"

Jun Pyo mumbled 'Noona' under his breath, but did not lift his head from his hands. Jun Hee settled in the couch next to him, elegantly crossing her legs. She kept silent for awhile, until Jun Pyo looked up to see if she was still there. She smiled and raised an eyebrow. He sighed, groaning inwardly.

"You know I'm not going to move until you tell me what's going on."

Jun Pyo signed again, and began to tell Jun Hee from the start. What happened with Jan Di, what happened with their mother, what happened with Ji Hoo. But the answer Jun Hee gave was not one that he expected. She grinned at him.

"I know what to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Jan Di and Ga Eul sat next to each other on a bench, staring at the little children playing on the playground in silence.

Jan Di had written a whole essay explaining to Ga Eul what had happened, and she had read it in silence as well. No words were conveyed, but then again, there was no need to. Ga Eul perfectly understood Jan Di and her situation.

In that letter, Jan Di expressed her confusion. She wanted to get over Jun Pyo, but at the same time, she wanted him back. Jan Di had suspected that the breakup might have been manipulated by his mother – after all, on so many occasions was it her fault too. But even if the breakup had something to do with his mother, Jan Di felt that of all things, he had to stick up for their relationship. It was the glue between the two of them; the only thing that kept them going.

And after writing that letter, Jan Di finally understood what she wanted. Everything was made clear. She finally understood her feelings towards the whole issue, towards Jun Pyo. If he didn't have enough courage to stand up for their relationship, he wasn't worth her at all.

Ji Hoo drove back to his house in silence, thinking about what had happened in the house. He too, finally knew what he wanted. He had all the chance in the world to woo Jan Di the first time they met, but he didn't. Instead, he had given her up to Jun Pyo. And as much as he didn't want to admit, Jun Pyo and Jan Di did love each other. But if he was going to treat the girl he loved with such disrespect, such cowardliness, with such negligence, he was going to get her back. And he was going to woo her no matter what it does to Jun Pyo.

Weeks passed, with Jan Di and Ji Hoo spending most of their time together. They were so close, it was as though Jan Di was living with Ji Hoo. And thankfully to Ji Hoo, her parents didn't mind one bit – in fact, they encouraged it. Having one less mouth to feed made their financials slightly easier. In addition, it didn't hurt the fact that Ji Hoo was cute, too.

When Jan Di and Ji Hoo weren't together, she was with Ga Eul, or the other F4 members. Ji Hoo kept to his word, and never left her alone. Gradually, it seemed to help Jan Di. Slowly, her cheerfulness returned, and colour returned to her pale face. Her smile grew brighter each day; more genuine and more sincere. She was able to laugh, tease and joke around with Ji Hoo, and she was never more thankful for him than she was before.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were making dinner at Ji Hoo's home, making jajangmyeon, a type of black noodles. Again, it was a comfortable silence between them. Ji Hoo was making the sauce, and Jan Di was preparing to boil the noodles, and they both busied themselves quietly. But all of a sudden, Ji Hoo heard a quiet voice.

"Pass the noodles please."

There was a silence, but a crash suddenly interrupted it. Ji Hoo was so startled he had toppled the whole bowl of black bean sauce on the floor, but he wasn't more surprised than Jan Di herself. She froze, hands to her mouth, her eyes as wide as saucers. Her mouth gaped open and close, and slowly, a grin spread wide across her face. Ji Hoo grinned along with her, as they both cheered in joy and relief.

Her voice had returned.

Jan Di crossed the space between them, hugging Ji Hoo so tightly that he chuckled to himself, hugging her back. They held each other for a moment, then dragged to a few minutes. Ji Hoo glanced at Jan Di's face. She was staring at him; joy and excitement clear on her face. He stared back, with so deep an intensity. Releasing her from his grasp, he placed a finger below her chin, and lifted her face to stare at her fully.

"I love you," he whispered. Jan Di's face turned into surprise, her hands still clutching Ji Hoo's sweater. She stuttered, her face turning beetroot red. She tried to look away, but Ji Hoo held her chin, forcing her to fix her eyes on his. Jan Di searched his nervous face for any sign of laughter, or any sign of lying, but there was none.

She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, the doorbell rang. Ji Hoo glanced at the door regretfully, before striding towards it, flinging the door open.

Jun Hee stood outside, a smile pasted on her face.

"May I come in?"


	8. Chapter 8

She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, the doorbell rang. Ji Hoo glanced at the door regretfully, before striding towards it, flinging the door open.

Jun Hee stood outside, a smile pasted on her face.

"May I come in?"

Jun hee stepped in before Ji Hoo could say anything to stop her. Jan Di spotted her, and ran towards her to greet her cheerfully.

Jun Hee was someone very important to Jan Di. When Jan Di was having problems with Jun Pyo while they were still together, Jun Hee was the person that helped clear things up between the two of them. She was elegant, graceful, and even had a stable career of being in the Shinhwa group. To Jan Di, she was like her role model. But it didn't stop Jan Di's heart from hurting, whenever she saw Jun Pyo in Jun Hee's face.

"Noona!" Jan Di squealed, hugging her in delight. Jun Hee's arms froze around her, before pulling her off.

"You can talk?" Jun Hee asked in surprise.

"It was just ten minutes ago when I spoke my first word in…" Jan Di's voice trailed off as she remembered the reason she stopped talking for. Jun Hee smiled gently.

"Wait, how did you know I couldn't?" Jan Di asked curiously.

"Well, I'm going to need to talk to you alone. We're probably going to need some time alone together. Want to go out for dinner?"

Jan Di glanced at Ji Hoo's frozen face. It was as though he knew the purpose of Jun Hee's sudden visit. Jan Di ran to him, hope in her face.

"Please, I'll promise I'll make dinner with you another time." Ji Hoo smiled at her excited face.

"Tomorrow," He said, half-joking, half-sternly. She grinned in reply.

"I'll have the beef lasagna and a glass of iced tea. Would you like anything?" Jun Hee turned to Jan Di, a pleasant smile on her face.

"I'll have whatever she's having." She smiled back. Gosh, I still can't believe I can finally speak, Jan Di wondered happily. It wasn't just the relief of the return of her voice; it was the emotional relief as well. Everything was fine, she had finally let go of Jun Pyo and accepted the break-up.

She looked around at her surroundings. It was such a classy café, with all the elegant white furniture and well-dressed people. Jan Hi had never saw anything like this before, only those in the TV programmes Jun Pyo used to watch. Before her was a silver tea set, fully propped with the porcelain teapot, and flowery teacups.

Jun Hee's voice brought her back to attention. She smiled at Jan Di, and gestured to the tea set.

"Go ahead, help yourself!" Jan Di smiled shyly, pouring a cup for Jun Hee and herself. Once she placed the teapot back on the table, Jun Hee cleared her throat, and Jan Di looked up.

"So, I heard a couple of things from Jun Pyo," She smiled, winking at Jan Di, who gaped her mouth in surprise.

"W-What did you hear? How did he even know anything about me?"

"Well, he probably got told off by Ji Hoo…" grinned Jun Hee. Jan Di's eyes widened in shock, speechless. "H-How could he-he's not the type!"

Jun Hee smiled in response, leaning back on her seat.

"The things we do for love," Jun Hee replied, smiling smugly. "But anyway, I brought you hear for a reason. So as you and I both know, Jun Pyo broke things up between you and him." Jan Di's smile wavered, but it was easier to hold it there than before. After all, she had control of herself now.

"But I need to explain something to you," Jun Hee continued. "The reason for the big break-up, the reason he put you through so much hurt, is bigger than you think it is."

She placed her hand above Jan Di's.

"I know you think that his mother might be threatening him. And yes, she is. The question is WHAT she's threatening him with. Everyday, ever since he's gotten together with you, she reminds him of our late father and his promise to him. She reminds him of the livelihood of our 700 000 workers that work 16 hours a day, and most importantly, she reminds him of you."

"Me?" Jan Di, surprised, pointed to herself.

"Yes you," Jun Hee gave a small smile and squeezed her hand. "Our mother is a fantastic manipulator. She can control anything and almost anyone to get things done her way. Except for 2 people." Jun Hee lifted two fingers. "You and me. She manipulates others to get to us, but that won't matter, because I'm going to tell you something very important, and I want you to remember this for life. Do you promise me?"

Jan Di nodded her head. Jun Hee smiled.

"Jun Pyo still loves you very very much, and will never stop loving you till the end of time. He would do absolutely ANYTHING to make you happy. But there was just one thing that he forgot." She held Jan Di's hand in both of hers. "Giving you up, was going to make you hurt, too.

"Sometimes he can only think of himself," She shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, most of the time he thinks of himself. But when he forgot about you, Ji Hoo came and reminded him of what you went through." Jun Hee patted Jan Di's hand, glancing at her to see how she was taking the whole thing.

Jan Di's face was dazed, as though someone just taught her 20 textbooks worth of math formulas. She understood every word Jun Hee said, she just wasn't sure how to take it. She didn't understand where Jun Hee was going with this.

"I'm proposing something to you, something Jun Pyo doesn't know about, but I know he feels about this very strongly. I'm going to ask…"

She paused, biting her lower lip.

"I'm going to ask you to give Jun Pyo a chance, a chance to start over. This means forgiving him for every mistake he's ever done to you, every bit of hurt that stabbed you in the heart and every bit of coldness he treated you with. I hope you can trust him again."

Jun Hee looked at Jan Di earnestly, her hands clutching Jan Di's tightly.

"What do you say?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that this took so long! Deadlines back in school are really crazy, but I hope this chapter is going to satisfy you anyway :D I ended this chapter at that point even though it's pretty short cause it signifies the start of Jun Pyo V.S. Ji Hoo **

**PLEASE review! (so I know my readers are out there :D)**

Jan Di buried her face in her hands, glancing up to see if Jun Hee was still looking at her. She smiled, giggling awkwardly, removing her hands from her face.

"I don't really know what to tell you…" Jan Di started.

"Just tell me how you feel – that's the most important," Jun Hee smiled back.

"Well…I feel…really confused right now. I think Ji Hoo likes me…and I really like him too. Thing is Ji Hoo was there for me when Jun Pyo wasn't. I really really like him, and I feel sort of…indebted to him. I feel that he deserves me…more than Jun Pyo does – but I know, it's two different people in two different situations," Jan Di bit her lower lip.

"Do you like Ji Hoo?" Jun Hee raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know if you like someone? I don't know if I like him just as a friend…or if I really love him…" Jan Di countered.

"Can you imagine him as your boyfriend, or even as your future husband? Someone you lead a life with?"

Jan Di paused for a moment, her forehead creased. But it wasn't long before she relaxed her posture. Her face softened, and she smiled a small smile.

"…. I can."

Jun Hee tried her hardest to hide her emotions. That answer in itself meant that Jun Pyo was running out of chances of getting back together with Jan Di. Stupid brother. But she could try something; as a last attempt. Jun Hee smiled, reaching for Jan Di's hand again.

"That's great, Jan Di. It really is. But perhaps, you should tell Jun Pyo yourself. I think at the very least, he deserves to hear from you firsthand. And he wants to meet you, soon."

Jan Di's mouth gaped open again.

"W-What! He wants to meet me? He was the one that dumped me! He needs to COME to me, and to TELL me that he loves me, and he was sorry for every thing that he's done. I don't want-how DARE he tell me that he loves me, and messes up my head? Especially right after everything has calmed down!" Jan Di screamed, forgetting where she was.

She breathed heavily, her eyes burning into Jun Hee's calm ones. How could Jun Pyo do such a thing? Jan Di took a deep breath.

"Jun Hee, if Jun Pyo is really a man that he thinks he is, the LEAST that he should do, is to talk to me by himself; to find me. He is on his own from now. Whether I eventually go back to him, is going to be up to him now."

The waitress arrived just in time with their lasagnas and drinks, setting it down before them. Jan Di grabbed her plate and started stabbing the dish with her fork, stuffing it into her mouth.

Jun Hee smiled to herself. Though this obviously wasn't going to be in Jun Pyo's favour, she was glad Jan Di was still strong in what she believed in, that people should get what they want by themselves. This was the Jan Di she knew.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another short chapter for now! **

Jan Di was back in her room at Ji Hoo's house, it seemed as though she was living there already.

"But that isn't the important thing now," she thought angrily, kicking the side of her bed frame.

"OW OW OW!" Jan Di shouted in pain, clutching her foot and falling to the floor.

"What happened?" A worried Ji Hoo in crumpled clothes and unkempt hair rushed into the room, staring wide eyed at Jan Di on the floor. Jan Di looked up, shocked.

"I thought you weren't back yet?" Jan Di asked, looking sheepish.

"I was taking a nap, and you woke me up," smiled Ji Hoo. "But it's okay, I had to wake up soon anyway. What's getting you so mad?"

"Um, it's nothing, it's okay," Ji Hoo gave her usual awkward giggle. "I'll be fine."

Ji Hoo smiled, leaving the room. Jan Di watched him walk out. He was indeed one of the best-looking people she had ever seen, and he had such a heart of gold. Best of all, he liked her. And not just in the friend way too! A small smile played with her lips. She could almost imagine Ji Hoo and her together – wasn't that what Ji Hoo had made clear since the beginning? That he wanted her? It was just that she wasn't available – and now she is! "But isn't that rather low, to run straight to another guy after getting over a break-up?" She thought glumly.

And it wasn't like she was entirely over Jun Pyo either. She may have placed him under the less-important-people list in her head, but they carved memories that were so important to her, and as much as she didn't want to admit, so was he.

She sighed, slumping against the bed frame. She needed to clear her head. She grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen and made a list.

**Ji Hoo**

Nice to me

Gentle

Cares for my family and I

**Jun Pyo**

Nice to me too….

Gentle to me

Cares for my family too….

Jan Di groaned inwardly. The list wasn't helping her make her decision at all. She thought for a moment, pacing around the room. She suddenly stopped, and she looked at her list. She crushed it, and threw it in the bin. If there was going to be any decision making, it was going to be done by the guys, not her.

* * *

Jun Pyo was at his desk, typing out a document that his mother wanted. There was a knock at the door, and Jun Pyo got up with a sigh. He was busy and he had work to do – not that he wanted to do it anyway, but his mother was going to come after him if he didn't finish it before lunchtime.

Jun Hee stood outside the door, a small smile played with her lips. Jun Pyo suddenly remembered what he had requested for her to do.

"What what? What did she say?" Jun Pyo asked eagerly. Jun Hee said nothing, striding across to the comfy loveseat, settling herself down with a sigh. Jun Pyo followed her like a puppy dog, asking her questions continuously.

"What did she say? Was she happy? Can I meet her? When can I meet her? What was her reaction when you brought me up? Was she happy?" She held her hand up, signaling silence.

"I have just one thing to say." She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're on your own now. She wants you to get her yourself, no underhand means. That's what she wants, and that's what she'll get," Jun Hee chuckled at Jun Pyo's frozen face.

"What are you so worried about? You've always gotten what you wanted. This time, it's just slightly different – it's a girl with emotions and feelings – so be careful!" Jun Hee added, before switching on Jun Pyo's television.

Jun Pyo's fists clenched in determination. He didn't care how he was going to get her back. If he was going to fight, fight he will.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi readers,**

**thank you so so so so so much for waiting :D Finally managed to update it - i realise I work better in the wee hours of the morning :D More inspiration and stuff.**

**Anyway, before I ramble on and on, just one thing to add: I edited the previous chapter SLIGHTLY cause I felt that everything was so confusing, so if you're interested, go take a look!**

**READ, ENJOY then REVIEW :D**

Over the span of an entire week, Jan Di hung around with Ji Hoo. They went out for movies together, played board games together and made meals together, just between the two of them.

Ji Hoo was secretly pleased with the amount of time they spent together, and he felt that it was time he took a step forward, asking her to stay in his home, permanently. After all, he can protect her and care for her, and her family had one less mouth to feed.

They were watching TV in the living room together, Jan Di's head leaning on Ji Hoo's shoulder, when Ji Hoo decided to ask Jan Di. His hands grew sweaty, and he nervously muted the TV. Jan Di looked at him in surprise.

"Jan D-Di," Ji Hoo started, stumbling slightly over his words. Ji Hoo cleared his throat, and tried to start again.

"Jan Di, would u like to stay here for goo – I mean…per-permanently?" Jan Di's widened her eyes, her jaw dropping.

"Per-permanently? What does that mean?" Jan Di asked curiously.

"I have a room. I need company. I like – you're my best fri – We have a great relationship,"

"Well, what about you know, us?" Jan Di turned to face him. "Are we officially together?" This time it was Ji Hoo to be surprised. His eyes widened, eyebrows raised.

"Wait, you like me?" Jan Di blushed a beetroot red, the blush crawling from her neck to her face. She tried to defend herself, but Ji Hoo's grin was so wide she burst out laughing instead.

"You're really happy huh," Jan Di teased. Ji Hoo continued grinning. She snuggled beside him.

"I'll get back to you on that," She whispered. In reply, Ji Hoo pecked her on the head, and turned to the TV. He un-muted the set, and brought Jan Di close to his side, his arm over her shoulders.

* * *

The next day, Jun Pyo stood outside Ji Hoo's house, his hand poised to knock on the door, but after a few moments, he dropped his hand to his side. "ARGG," he thought, frustrated with himself. He rubbed his hand in his hair, and turned to walk away. Suddenly, the door opened, and Jan Di's head popped out from the gap.

"Jun Pyo? What are you doing here?" Jan Di asked, so surprised that she forgot to behave coldly.

"AHH!" Jun Pyo leapt back, his hand patting his heart. He tried to compose himself, and form the words he wanted to say.

"Uh – I – I want – wanted to talk to you…that is If you are free, I-I don't want to interrupt whatever you're doing…" Jun Pyo stumbled over his words. Jan Di's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well, I'm here now, what do you want?"

Jun Pyo choked at Jan Di's tone. He tried to put on a brave front. "Well, what are YOU doing at Ji Hoo's house? Don't you have your own home?"

"He needs my company, and I need his company. We're perfect for each other. Have you got anything important you need to say to me?"

"YES." Jun Pyo defended himself immediately. "Yes, I do. I – I – I want…I – I want to …ARGGG!" He stomped his foot in frustration, and Jan Di tried to hide her smile. Jun Pyo rammed his hand in his coat pocket, and thrust a letter towards her, his forehead creased.

"I knew something like this would happen, so inside this letter is whatever I wanted to say to you. Please… Please reply me," Jun Pyo asked earnestly. His eyes caught hers, and his face softened. He gave her a small smile, before strutting off.

Jan Di took the letter, and glanced back, staring at his retreating figure. She headed back to her room, biting her lip. She hoped that letter wasn't going to make her confused about her relationship with ji hoo, or her relationship with Jun Pyo.

She gave a small sigh, tearing open the envelope. But before she could read a word, the door to her room opened, and Ji Hoo walked in. She stuffed the letter deep in her pocket, and tried to smile at Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo gave her a knowing look, and lifted her chin with his finger.

"What happened when I was gone?" Jan Di's eyes tried to shift away from his intense ones, but she found it impossible.

"He came over." Jan Di mumbled. Ji Hoo's finger dropped, and Jan Di looked away.

"Did he do anything? Did he want anything? Why didn't you tell me he came?" Jan Di laughed at Ji Hoo's anxious face, and gave him a huge hug. She smothered her face in his sweater, and breathing in his scent, she hugged him tigher.

"Jan Di?" Ji Hoo asked, surprised. Jan Di released him, but not entirely. Her hands held on to the front of his jacket, and she looked up his face.

"I really like you, you know that right?"

Ji Hoo's face broke into a grin. He lifted her to his chest, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her face into his shoulder. He carried her to sit on the table, and they stayed hugging for what seemed forever. Jan Di smiled to herself, forgetting all about the letter.


	12. Chapter 12

Jan Di woke up in the middle of the night, and found herself on the sofa bed next to Ji Hoo, still sleeping. She yawned, and grabbed the blanket, draping it over Ji Hoo. She quietly crept out of the bed, tiptoeing to her room. She quietly shut the door, and leaned against it, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

She walked to her bed, and as she lay down, she heard the sound of paper crumpling in her pocket. She reached into her pocket, and as she took it she froze, suddenly remembering Jun Pyo's letter to her. She took it out, straightening it with her hand and began to read.

"Dearest Jan Di,

Over the span of 6 months where I didn't talk to you, I had so much to update you about once I met up with you. I wanted to tell you everything, from my work, to my annoying mother, to how I missed you, but I couldn't.

I couldn't make any contact with you, I couldn't even text or call you, and I am desperately sorry. I am. I'm sorry.

I know I should have stood up for myself, against my mother's ridiculous orders, but Jan Di, this isn't an enough excuse to put you off.

Every week she would remind me, the 700 000 workers' families I'm feeding, the promise I made to my father before he passed, and the commitment I have to my family. Though you or any other commoner might think that being rich is a relaxing thing to be, but when you're having a business that you're ordered to take over in the next 6 months, you know you have to give up everything.

But I know, and I'm sorry, that it isn't a good enough reason to dump you; to hurt you. Jan Di you mean more than anything in the world to me, and the reason I can write these mushy words on paper, is because I'll never dare to say it to your face. I am sorry, and I truly love you. I always have, even though I never saw you face to face.

It was until Ji Hoo came, and he jolted me up from the daze that I was in for that 6 long months. God Jan Di, how could you think of jumping over that bridge? I hope it wasn't suicide, God, I hope it isn't.

Do you know what you do to me if you're gone? From my life? From the face of this earth? Do you know what it does to me?

If you ever think of doing such a thing, I swear Jan Di, I swear I'll be so angry I might even kill you myself.

I love you, I really do. Please give me another chance.

With love as deep as the ocean and as wide as the skies,

Jun Pyo"

As Jan Di read, she felt her old self returning, the one that loved Jun Pyo till the end of time, the one that was so devastated when he left her. Silent tears ran down her cheeks, and Jan Di fell back on her bed. She clutched the letter to her chest, after reading it twice, three times, four times.

Thank God he still loves me, she mumbled, relived. Then, she froze, realizing what she just said. He had never left her heart in the first place.

Jan Di grabbed the letter, wiped her tears, and ran out of the house.

It was time the two of them talked, face-to-face.

Jun Pyo lay on his bed his eyes wide open. He thought about the letter that he wrote to Jan Di and wondered how she would take it. But a sharp tap on his window interrupted his thoughts.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, and went back to daydreaming – or more like nightdreaming. Then there was another sharp knock on his window.

"Aigoo," he grumbled, getting up to the window. He approached it, half-dazed, when suddenly, Jan Di's face popped up.

"AHHHHHH!" Jun Pyo screamed, stumbling backwards and falling on his back. His chest heaved up and down, and Jun Pyo patted his chest to calm his heart down.

"What is wrong with you! Why didn't you just come through the front door?" Jun Pyo screamed at giggling Jan Di.

"You and I both know why I can't, how many guards do you have?" Jan Di panted, as she climbed through his window frame. She hopped onto his desk and then to the floor, dusting herself.

"Your windows are really dusty, time to get them cleaned," Jan Di added. Jun Pyo laid on the floor, still shocked at her appearance.

"W-What are you doing here anyway? A-And so late at night, too!" Then he suddenly remembered about the letter he gave her.

" H-h-have you read the l-l-letter? The one…the one I gave you…just now?" Jun Pyo got up, stumbling over his words. Jan Di's face became serious, and she stared into his brown eyes.

"I did," Jan Di said, walking closer to him. Suddenly, her expression changed to an furious one. She pointed a finger in his face. "And you're going to need a talking-to."

"M-Me?" Jun Pyo managed. It seemed as though this night was full of shocks. This was NOT the reaction he expected.

"Yes you, who else? Did you have ANY idea what you did to me, young man?" Jan Di shouted in his face. A smile spread on Jun Pyo's face, secretly proud of himself. He tried to hide it, maintaining a sober expression.

"You-You-How could you do such a thing to me?" She screamed. She stomped around the room, muttering to herself, and he leaned back on his bed, watching her like a show, smiling to himself. Suddenly, she stopped and whirled towards him. She squinted and he couldn't help himself – he burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing!" She screamed. Jun Pyo got up, and went up to Jan Di, taking her face in his hands. Her face softened, her eyelids getting heavy. He breathed into her neck, kissing her softly, moving towards her lips. Jan Di wrapped her arms around Jun Pyo, guilt suddenly weighing heavy in her heart.

But this was who she wanted. Who she needed. Who she couldn't live without. Ji Hoo – she wasn't even clear about what was between the two of them. But for Jun Pyo, she was without a doubt.

She opened her eyes slowly, to see Jun Pyo staring at her.

"I can't live without you," Jun Pyo whispered. "I tried and I failed." He bent closer, and his lips touched hers softly. Jan Di stilled against his lips, but slowly, she gave in. Each kiss became more passionate, their hearts racing, the temperatures rising.

Jun Pyo carried her to the bed, and as they lay there, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing her again. Tears ran down Jan Di's cheeks, and Jun Pyo wiped them away with his thumb, his own lip trembling.

"I hurt you bad, didn't I?" He mumbled, guilt and regret showing in his eyes. Jan Di neither nodded nor shook her head, but stared into his eyes. Their lips inched towards each other's again, eyes closing. Jan Di brought him closer to her, cowering her body in his, surrounding herself with his warmth.

"I love you," She whispered, right before their lips touched.


	13. Chapter 13

"You know I never thought that you'd forgive me," Jun Pyo said as he lay next to Jan Di on the bed. "I thought that after I stopped talking to you for over 6 months, you'd forget about me and move on." Jan Di turned to look at him.

"I thought that I did. And for a moment, I think I really did. I stopped thinking about you, and it was only until Jun Hee came to talk to me that I was reminded about you." She placed a hand on his cheek, and then slid a finger along his cheekbone. "What did you do to me that was so unforgettable?"

Jun Pyo grinned. "I wasn't forgotten, you were just distracted...by Ji Hoo." He glared at the window behind Jan Di.

"It wasn't his fault, he actually helped to me to be happy without you."

"I didn't want you to be happy without me…" Jun Pyo mumbled, sulky.

Jan Di punched him in the chest, and Jun Pyo grinned cheekily.

Ji Hoo woke up to find himself alone. He leaned against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes. He knew where Jan Di was – where else would be if she left in the middle of the night? He also knew that this time would soon come, but it was just a matter of time that he came crawling back to her, or the other way round. He just tried, what he could, in the little time that they were apart.

He buried his face in his hands. It was high time that he concentrated on his future, what he wanted to be, what he wanted to do.

The next day, F4 members and Jan Di gathered for lunch, but none of them except Ji Hoo knew the real reason why. After they had all ordered their food, Ji Hoo tapped his fork against his wineglass and stood up.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Jan Di and the rest looked at him in surprise. He smiled at them.

"Next month, I'll be moving to the US to study music in Juilliard. I've already gotten a place there, and an apartment as well, so this is quite confirmed."

There was nothing but silence. The other F4 members then realised what he was saying, and congratulated him, cheering on and ordering another bottle of wine for celebrations' sake. But Jan Di remained quiet. She forced a smile for Ji Hoo, who was staring intently at her.

"I'm happy for you, Ji Hoo. Juilliard is a really hard school to get in. I-I-I'll miss you-" She mumbled, hugging Ji Hoo weakly. "I need to go to the ladies. You guys celebrate without me first."

At the ladies, Jan Di stared into the mirror, into her reflection. Who…Why…Why didn't Ji Hoo tell her at all? Did she…didn't she mean anything to him? Didn't he know that she needed him around? For when things got bad around Jun Pyo and her, she could run to him and tell him all her problems? Was that wrong? Was that using him?

She leaned across the sink, observing the details of her face. The hidden eye bags, the heavy eye lids, these were the marks that Jun Pyo left on her, the hurt and the trauma that he left on her. But Ji Hoo had covered it up, repaired it, and built her up again.

He was there for her, and now he's not going to. Jan Di closed her eyes, her lower lip trembling. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks, trying to keep as quiet so the F4 members outside wouldn't hear her.

Then there was a knock on the door. She quickly dried her tears, sniffled, and opened the door. It was Ji Hoo.

"Sunbae! This is the girls' toilet! What are you doing here?" She gasped. He went in, and shut the door behind him. He took her face in his hands, staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but it was when you left that I made up my mind. I need to focus on my future, and I need to focus on what I want in my life. Besides, I can't be there for you forever," He gave a small smile. There was a pause as Jan Di absorbed what Ji Hoo said. She took a small step back, looking at the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she tried to discreetly wipe it away. Ji Hoo's face turned troubled, and lifted her chin so he could see how she was feeling.

"Of course, you're right," Jan Di looks up and smiles bravely. "You can't always be there for me. I've got to grow up on my own, right? We better go back, they might think we're having some hanky panky in here,"

Back at the table, Jun Pyo sensed something suspicious, and right after the dinner he brought Jan Di back to his home. She kept especially quiet and Jun Pyo glanced at her. He set her down on the sofa, and sit opposite her.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Jun Pyo said, expressionless. He stared into her eyes, and she looked down at her shoes, again.

"It's not important,"

"You're not being honest with me,"

"I-I-You…"

Jun Pyo gritted his teeth, closed his eyes. He tried to steady his breathing.

"Did anything happen between you and Ji Hoo, while we were not talking?" Jun Pyo opened his eyes. Jan Di bit her lip, and looked up at Jun Pyo.

"We didn't do anything – "

"Do you love him?"

"I did, but not – "

"Not anymore? Prove it. Show me that you can let him go, so that I can fully be in your life."

Jan Di's eyes focused on his, as she stood up on the sofa to stare at him right in the eye because of his tall frame. He tried to stifle a chuckle when she lost her balance, tumbling back onto the sofa. She stood up again, and suddenly, she pounced on him and wrapped her legs around him. Their noses almost touching, Jan Di's eyes drifted to his lips, and Jun Pyo licked them anxiously, his eyes widened.

"I should move in," She whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy and review, readers!**

"I should move in, then," She whispered. Jun Pyo leaned back to see her entire face, surprised.

"But I thought you hated to live with me? You always wanted to earn money and buy your own house! And you hate being served by my maids too!" Jun Pyo asked curiously. Jan Di pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"If I have to prove myself, I'm willing to move in That is, only if you're willing to believe me too." Jun Pyo's face was stunned, still carrying Jan Di on his hips. Jan Di wrapped her arms around Jun Pyo's neck tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.

"You didn't know how I felt when you left me. You think that I would give you up over Ji Hoo?" Jan Di mumbled into his thick sweater.

Jun Pyo's face softened, and he kissed the top of Jan Di's head, hugging her body close to his.

That night, Jun Pyo lay beside Jan Di on the big comfy white bed, his head on his elbow, staring at her.

"We're going to have a lot to discuss, you know," Jan Di said, looking at the ceiling. "We've got to tell my parents –"

" – Not going to be a problem," Jun Pyo interjected.

"We've got to move all my things here – "

" – Not going to be a problem,"

"We've got to tell your mother – " Jun Pyo was cut short. He tilted Jan Di's head with his finger so she was looking at him.

" That's a big problem, but I've got you now, and I'll protect you,"

"What if she threatens me with my family? To leave you?" Jan Di mumbled to Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo stared into her worried face, his heart sinking with hers. He wasn't afraid, no, but he just wanted to protect Jan Di so badly that he WAS afraid he wasn't going to be able to do it well enough. It seemed as though when she only physically close to him, that he felt secure; that he felt that he's done his job as a boyfriend.

Suddenly, Jun Pyo had a thought.

"So Jan Di, do we start sleeping on the same bed?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Jan Di gaped at him, then rolled her eyes. Without answering him, she turned on her side, facing away from him. Jun Pyo wrapped his arm around her stomach, and pressed her close to him, spooning her.

"I'm serious," he whispered. Jan Di turned to look at him squarely.

"We've been together for only two years and you want sex already?" Jan Di pushed a finger into his chest. "You better control your urges or we'll NEVER sleep on the same bed, with or without sex." Jun Pyo grumbled and hugged her to his chest, tucking her head under his chin. She smiled to herself.

For the next one week, Jun Pyo and Jan Di made arrangements with Jan Di's family (who were very happy to see her live with the handsome son of Shinhwa company) and his own maids and butlers in charge of Jun Pyo's chamber. They were sworn to secrecy about Jan Di, and had to help hide her from his mother. And because they found Jan Di such a lovable person they willing agreed to do their part.

Jun Pyo also found a small attic where no one went, especially his mother, to make it Jan Di's temporary room.

But deep in his heart, Jun pyo wasn't sure how long he could keep it a secret. But they were still going to try. Even his sister put in loads of help.

When Jun Pyo was working, Jan Di would spend a large amount of time with Jun Hee and Ga Eul, shopping, eating, and watching movies. The trio became so close; but especially towards Jun Hee, since she was living with her. From the time Jan Di met her to now, that she felt she could tell her anything at all.

"It was almost...it was almost as though Jun Hee replaced Ji Hoo," she thought guiltily. As for Ji Hoo, Jan Di and Ji Hoo have been regularly emailing each other, but Jan Di still missed him very much. It wasn't the same when he was there almost every minute of everyday, there to share her joy and to lift her burden. But he had settled down well, and found himself a nice group of friends.

In the late evening, Jan Di thought about this as she sat in the attic, alone. Apart from Ji Hoo, she missed her family very much too. "Was this the feeling that all married woman get, when they leave their family for the man they love?"

Then, a maid came up, knocking on her door. "Jun Pyo would like you to join him in his room. The coast is clear too."

Jan Di nodded her head with a thankful smile. She made her way down silently, tiptoeing and peeking behind walls. Only when she reached Jun Pyo's room, she quickly opened the door and slammed it behind her, her heart beating fast. She closed her eyes, patting her chest.

When she opened her eyes, she found Jun Pyo lying on the bed, shirtless, with his hands behind his head. He grinned at her. Jan Di winced slightly at his half-nakedness, and slowly inched towards the bed.

"Is it very hot? Why do you have to take off your shirt?" Jan Di grumbled.

"It's been a week, Jan Di." Jun Pyo hinted, grinning. "Are we allowed to talk about it now?" Jan Di pursed her lips, refusing to say anything. She pounced onto his bed, burying her face in the cool plushy pillow.

"Ya, Ya!" Jun Pyo shook Jan Di, who peeked out from the pillow, frowning.

"What!" Jan Di shouted back. "Do you want me to take off my shirt too?" Jun Pyo raised his eyebrows up and down flirtatiously, grinning cheekily.

"Crazy…" Jan Di mumbled under her breath. Jun Pyo leaned back against the pillow, chuckling to himself. Suddenly, Jan Di turned on her side to look at him with a slight frown and a turned-down mouth.

"Where have you been the whole afternoon? Why didn't you spend anytime with me?" Jun Pyo stared at her grouchy face and scrunched up mouth.

"I-I-I have to work! I'm not as free as you to go out and shop and eat everyday!" Jun Pyo spluttered.

Jan Di stuck her tongue out at him, and then buried her face in the pillow again.

"Ya!" Jun Pyo shook her shoulder again.

"I want you to go out with me," Jan Di mumbled in the pillow.

"What did you say?" Jun Pyo pretended not to hear. "Can you say it again for me?"

"I SAID I WANT YOU TO GO OUT WITH ME!" Jan Di screamed, sitting up straight. Then she plopped her face back to the pillow, making grouchy noises. Jun Pyo laughed to himself again.

"Fine, I'll go out with you. Where do you want to go?" Jun Pyo smirked. Ha, she misses me, he thought.

She glanced at him, smirking, and made a face. "I don't want to go out with you anymore," She said again, muffled by the pillow. Jun Pyo sighed. He sat up from his position, rolled up his sleeves. Then, he suddenly grabbed hold of her waist, and pulled her from the pillow. Her entire weight fell back on Jun Pyo and he gasped.

"Ooff, you're heavy!" Jun Pyo exclaimed. Jan Di tried to turn around to smack him, but Jun Pyo's grip on her was so tight that she couldn't move at all. She tried to struggle, but the feeling that she was on Jun Pyo's bare chest was…weird. She tried to get Jun Pyo's hand off her waist, but he was just too strong for her. And he refused to move too.

"Let me go!" Jan Di whined.

"Nope." he replied, a smug look on his face. He tickled her stomach and as she laughed out loud and struggled even more, her shirt rode up her stomach. Jun Pyo froze as his hand touched bare skin. He had never touched Jan Di's bare skin anywhere between her shoulders and her knees. Actually, he has never touched any girl other than Jan Di, so every sexual experience was a first for him.

Jan Di froze as well, realising. She quickly came loose from his loosened grip and pulled down her shirt, a blush on her cheeks. She lay back down her bed, facing away from Jun Pyo again. She bit her lower lip and tried to cool down her flaming cheeks, but the more she tried, the more she thought of Jun Pyo touching her, and the more she blushed.

Jun Pyo stared at Jan Di's back. That was just one more obstacle they were going to go through. Sex.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello wonderful readers,**

**Thank you so much for being so faithful in reading my story :D I hope this is something you like, cause this was something I loved writing. I won't say much about it, but I hope you see the depth of the meaning of this chapter as I planned for you to **

The evening next week, Jun Pyo and Jan Di were in another fight. Again it was in Jun Pyo's room, after Jun Pyo's work and Jan Di's day out.

"Ji Hoo and I have been talking online, you know, I think I might go and visit him overseas," Jan Di thought aloud to Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo turned towards her, and sat up on the bed.

"No way!" Jun Pyo violently objected. "I won't allow it," Jan Di made a face at him.

"What makes you think you're in charge of me? We're not married you know!"

"I am your boyfriend. Good enough."

"Fine, then we'll break up now." Jun Pyo's eyes widened at the words 'break up'. Jan Di crossed her arms over her chest.

"You like to hear the words break up right? Since you could say it so easily to me at that time?" Jan Di grumbled under her breath. Jun Pyo stared at her curiously. Was this matter really about Ji Hoo or about him? Was she actually…upset about him? That he broke up with her?

"Ya, are you angry?"

"No." Jan Di curtly answered. She got up from the bed, carrying her pillow with her, and settled down on the sofa.

"I think I'll sleep here tonight,"

"Ya, obviously you're angry."

"I SAID NO!" Jan Di got up and stomped her foot angrily. Suddenly, her eyes welled up with tears. She turned to the sofa, pretending to arrange her pillow to hide them. But Jun Pyo had already seen them. He stared at her in surprise. What in the world was going on? Was she sad or was she angry? Don't people cry when they're sad, not angry?

"Ya Jan Di tell me what's going on!" Jan Di remained silent, still moving her pillow about.

"JAN DI!"

"FINE," Jan Di whirled around, her eyes glistening. "You want me to tell you what's going on? I'm still furious at you for dumping me. That day. On that bridge. HOW could you dare to play with my emotions? How DARE you give in to your mother over me? How dare you allow her to manipulate you to make me want to kill myself,"

Jun Pyo's face turned to stone, expressionless. His eyes filled with guilt and regret, but it was incomparable to the degree of hurt and anger in Jan Di's. But as sudden as Jan Di's anger rose, it deflated as quickly. Jan Di's face was cleared of all the anger and hurt it had a minute ago, and was replaced with a surprised expression.

"Oh gosh, I-I didn't mean it – anything that I said – " She placed her hands to cool her flaming cheeks and ears, as though trying to cover up her outburst of emotions. "I really don't mean it, I know it wasn't your fault at all…"

"You're still angry at me." Jun Pyo's eyes focused on Jan Di's, as though daring them to tell the truth, to show Jan Di's true emotions again. He got up and walked towards her slowly. "Why?"

Jan Di sat on the sofa, and brought her legs to her chest, her arms wrapping around them. Her bright eyes were welling up with tears again.

"Y-you played with every experience we had, every touch, every kiss that meant so much to me.

You got me to think that you didn't mean it, that our entire relationship was a lie. You played with my feelings; you played with my mind; you played with me.

And as much I love you, I hate you at the same time," Jan Di's lower lip trembled, tears rolled down her cheeks. She got up and hurled herself to Jun Pyo.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She cried, tears of hurt and pain flowing, her fists pounding on Jun Pyo's chest. Jun Pyo's eyes filled with his own silent tears, and he stayed still, allowing Jan Di to hit him to her satisfaction. Jun Pyo could almost feel Jan Di's hurt in her voice, feel it in her punches. He remained still, until Jan Di collapsed on him, crying her heart out.

He wrapped his arms around her to hold her up, and placed his lips on the top of his head. Jun Pyo tried to wipe her tears away, but they just kept coming. He carried Jan Di and placed her on his bed. She crouched into a ball, her shoulders shaking with the tremour of her tears.

Jun Pyo lay on the bed and held Jan Di close to himself, till her tears rocked her to sleep. Her small body fit in his tall frame perfectly, but that was the last thing on Jun Pyo's mind. He had never felt so guilty about anything in his life, but this, this broke him. Jan Di, whom he knew to be so strong, was broken because of him.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled over and over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," And finally, he fell asleep, overwhelmed with unbearable emotions.

**Hello readers**

**Haha sorry to ruin the moment here by typing this note. But lets get together like literature students and analyse this: (you can skip if you want haha)**

**Jan Di, the strong girl, was broken by Jun Pyo, and it shows how much Jun Pyo really means to her. She finally trusts Jun Pyo enough to open herself, to break down – as you can see, this is one of the few chapters with Jan Di crying so much. And I felt that the real show, made it too easy for Jan Di to go crawling back to Jun Pyo after everything happened. There has to be conflict/tension, because in real life, it isn't that easy :S **

**So that's my little contribution, if you want to analyse further, I would actually LOVEEEE to see it in the reviews :D **

**But if not, enjoy simply Simplicity is sometimes the best thing too!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry all for taking so long to update this chapter – I was on holiday!**

But to warn those 18 and below, this chapter is rated M!

The next morning, Jan Di found Jun Pyo sleeping next to her, instead of working. He must have been really tired, she thought. But as she sat up in bed, everything that happened last night came flooding back. She sighed, and glanced at his sleeping form.

"It wasn't his fault," She thought. "Not everything, at least," She bit her lip as she thought of how she handled herself, and shook her head in resignation.

She leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. She herself had to be strong too, to face obstacles and difficult people. She was about to get off the bed when suddenly, an arm wrapped around her stomach.

"Ooph," She let out a gasp of breath. She found herself being pulled backwards, and Jun Pyo cradled her to his body again, kissing the top of her silky head. He didn't say a single word, but buried his face in her hair. Jan Di patted his arm consolingly, as though to tell him that everything is all right now.

He turned her around, and pressed his lips to his. Jan Di widened her eyes in surprise, but she didn't pull away. He stayed there kissing her, until she finally moved her own lips against his. Their kiss was slow, but became more passionate with every touch. Jun Pyo pulled back and opened his eyes to look at Jan Di.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered. "I am,"

"I know you are – " Jun Pyo placed a finger on her lips.

"Let me finish. I-I didn't have anyone to tell me about what was wrong and right to do, and I wouldn't listen to the F4 members at all," He paused. "But I know that isn't an excuse, and I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Jan Di wrapped her legs around his waist, and he pulled her over, so that she was lying on top of his body. Every inch of her touched his, giving Jun Pyo a sensation she never felt before.

She placed her lips on his, kissing him gently. She slid her hand under his shirt, feeling his smooth skin. He opened his eyes in surprise, staring into hers.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

She bit her lip and whispered back. "I don't really know," She grinned. He grinned back, and ripped open his own shirt, revealing his tan muscular chest. Jan Di blushed, and he chuckled at her.

"Why are you blushing, it's not like you've never seen it before!" He proudly whipped his shirt to the side, and rested his head on his arms. He jerked his hips up, causing Jan Di to lose her balance, falling flat on his chest.

"Ooph!" She let out a gasp. He grinned proudly at her, and reached for the front of her shirt. She stared at him, suddenly becoming nervous. He pulled open her shirt, and she covered herself with her hands, a deep red blush on her cheeks. Jun Pyo stared into her eyes, pulling her hands away. His eyes trailed down her neck, down to her chest, to her breasts.

"I'm not very…big," she bit her lip. Jun Pyo threw his head back and laughed. "Do I look like I care?" he declared to her. He grabbed Jan Di's waist, and rolled over on the bed. He placed a hand on her breast, still staring into her eyes. He went closer to her face and placed his mouth over hers. He massaged her breast, causing Jan Di to moan and Jun Pyo kissed her even more furiously. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he groaned, subconsciously rocking his hips against hers. She wrapped her legs even tighter, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He removed his hand from her breast, and reached for the hook for her bra. He tried to unhook it, but after multiple attempts, he groaned against her mouth in frustration. She smiled against his lips and undid it herself, throwing it to the corner of the room. Jun Pyo's hand cupped her breast again, squeezing her nipple, and went back to kissing her. Her hand slid under the waistband of his pants, and he froze.

"Ya what are you doing?" He asked, astounded. She drew back her hand. "I just wanted to feel what it was like," She mumbled. He chuckled, and then grabbed her hand, placing it over the bulge in his pants.

"When guys are excited, this," his eyes flicked to his privates. "Gets excited." Jan Di's mouth gaped, staring continuously at the bulge. He lowered his pants to his knees, and her eyes rested on his penis.

"Y-You're not wearing underwear!" She whispered. "I was getting ready for this," he whispered back. He reached for her hand, placing it on his erection. She stared at it curiously, stroking it gently. Suddenly Jun Pyo let out a deep groan and grabbed her hand.

"You have to move it faster," He moaned. He pumped her hand faster on his erection, letting out a loud moan. Jan Di watched, half amazed, half aroused. Suddenly, white liquid squirted out onto Jan Di's naked chest, and Jun Pyo let out a satisfied groan, plopping back onto the bed.

"What is this?" Jan Di wondered aloud, staring at the mess on her chest. Jun Pyo turned to hand her a tissue. "Sperm," he grinned. "We've haven't had sex you know," Jan Di wiped her chest, and turned to glance at him. "I'm kind of…nervous. I heard it hurts." She bit her lip. Jun Pyo hovered himself over Jan Di again, resting himself on his forearms.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," He mumbled against her neck. He reached for her pants, tugging it down and Jan Di took it off with trembling hands. Jun Pyo reached for the junction between her thighs, lowering her panties.

"So this is how it looks like…" He mumbled, amazed. She peered down, her head bumping against his gently. "I've never really explored it myself either…"

"I read books about it," Jun Pyo blurted out, then quickly bit his lip in embarrassment. Jan Di gaped at him, her mouth forming an 'O'. "But I've never got to try it on anyone," He mumbled. Jan Di didn't know whether to be relieved or be disgusted, but she bit her lower lip again.

"We don't have to have sex now," He mumbled, lowering his face, trying to hide his disappointment. But Jan Di caught his chin, and raised his face, staring into his eyes.

"I want to try it now. If there's anyone I want to try with, it's you," she whispered.

Jun pyo kissed her lips, as his fingers reached for her. He fumbled against her, and his fingers flicked against her clitoris.

"It feels…good," she moaned. Her hips rose involuntarily to meet his hand, as Jun pyo rubbed it faster. Sweat droplets formed on her forehead, and she moaned louder. "Somemore, somemore," she groaned, and suddenly her hips rose even higher, as she reached the climax of her orgasm. Her chest rose up and down as she panted, and Jun pyo removed his fingers.

But before she could calm down completely, Jun Pyo rested the calves of her legs on his shoulders and he placed the head of his erection at her entrance. She gasped at the sensation, and gripping her hips, he thrust into her in one swift motion, breaking through the folds of flesh within her. She bit her lip in pain, and Jun pyo froze in fear.

"Does it hurt a lot?" He asked worriedly, his hips locked against hers. She shook her head, smiling weakly. "It'll be okay," He gently rocked his hips against hers, pulling himself out before thrusting gently in. The pain was slowly overcome by the nerve-wrecking sensations, and Jan Di shivered. Jun Pyo slowly thrusted in and out, but the speed picked up. He found a fast rhythm, and Jan Di's hips joined up to meet his.

She felt her orgasm pooling at the bottom of her stomach and groaned low and loud, arching her back. Suddenly, like a rubberband snapping, her orgasm hit her and she shut her eyes, screaming out loud. She dropped her head back as her vagina walls gripped Jun Pyo tightly, clenching his erection and he groaned at the sensation, thrusting one last time into her.

He pulled out of her gently and leaned back on the bed, smiling at her panting blushed face. One obstacle down.


	17. Chapter 17

**Again, sorry for the late update. I'm kinda getting writer's block, so be patient with me please :D **

Jan Di lay on the bed, facing the ceiling. Her limps felt sore, and as she recalled the scene last night, her cheeks blushed a deep red. "I can't believe I did it," she thought, a small smile forming on her face.

She turned to face Jun Pyo, his chest rising and falling from his breaths. She trailed a finger down the bridge of his tall nose and over his full lips, down to his neck and bare chest, when suddenly she heard a distant voice.

"I want to see Jun pyo, what do you mean he restricted anyone from going in? I am his mother!" Jan Di froze, and suddenly her brain clicked. "President Kang is out there! Wait, she doesn't know that I'm living here right?"

She jumped up from the bed, a panicked expression on her face. She hurriedly ran to Jun Pyo's side and shook him vigourously, whispering furiously in his ear. His half-closed eyes suddenly widened, and he, too, sat up in a shock. He fell to the floor with a loud thud, and Jun Pyo winced. Jan Di widened her eyes in fear, quickly scrambling under the bed.

"What was that noise? If Jun Pyo is up it means I can go in, please excuse me, this is MY home!" Suddenly, Jun Pyo heard the sound of high heels clicking against the floor, approaching the room. Jun Pyo groaned silently, rushing to the bed to hide his stark nakedness under the blankets. Jan Di crouched under the bed silently, hoping that his mother wouldn't suspect that she was there – but suddenly, as she lay flat on the floor, she caught sight of the sprawled clothes and underwear scattered all over the room, and her heart start thumping even harder against her chest.

She quickly scrambled under the bed again, ignoring the approaching footsteps. Jun pyo stared at her in horror and amazement as she hurriedly tiptoed around the room in her nude form. She was just about to pick up the last piece of garment behind Jun Pyo's door when suddenly the door slammed into her, and in walked President Kang, Jun Pyo's mother.

She strutted in the room with her high heels, fully dressed in office work clothes. Jan Di breathed a sigh of relief as his mother barely glanced at the door.

"Jun Pyo, what are you still doing in bed? It's already 1pm!" His mother shouted at him, a furious expression on her face. "Is this what I get when I leave you alone for a week? Irresponsibility?" Jun Pyo stared at her defiantly. She flicked her eyes away from him, glancing at the corners of the room. "And I heard some weird noises last night. I hope that this room is occupied by you and only you." President Kang threw a file at Jun Pyo's unprotected privates, causing him to wince. "I'll be expecting the proposal next week, so get it done quickly." She stalked off, fortunately walking pass Jan Di.

Jun pyo cupped his member and let out a wimper, twisting his legs together to try to ease the pain. Jan Di giggled, shutting Jun Pyo's door. She sighed in relief, leaning against the door as though forgetting she was nude. But her relieved expression was soon replaced by one of worry, and she slid to the floor, resting her head on her knees.

Jun Pyo got up from the bed and approached her, sitting beside her. He placed an arm around her shoulders, but she remained stiff, refusing to lean on his shoulders.

"Come on, we'll work it out," Jun Pyo squeezed her shoulder, but Jan Di looked down at the floor. He rolled his eyes and pursed his lips impatiently.

"Ya!' Jan Di looked at him in shock. Jun Pyo grabbed her chin, preventing her from looking down. "I said we'd work it out. And you know I mean what I say!" Jan Di's worried eyes flickered to the door; for fear that President Kang would come back upstairs. Jun pyo sighed. He suddenly brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently. Then he pulled away and stared into Jan Di's eyes.

"You listening to me now?" He whispered with a twinke in his eye. "We'll work this out. I'll do my proposal and you can go to the attic, she never goes up there. At night, you can come down again. See? It's fine!" Jan Di's face showed the slightest hint of disappointment but she nodded her head. She stood up, avoiding his eyes, and quickly dressed, exiting his room for the attic.

As Jan Di headed for the attic, she stomped her feet, momentarily forgetting about President Kang. "I just gave him my virginity," she thought in rage, "And he is going to treat me the same that he did before? Not talking, not hanging out until the evening? Did it not mean anything to him?" She reached the door and flung it open. She suddenly halted and gasped. Standing in the middle of her room was President Kang.


	18. Chapter 18

**Please please please read and review!**

"P-President Kang!" Jun Pyo's mother turned around to face Jan Di, a smug look on her face, an exact replica of Jun Pyo's expression. "I knew you were up there, you were quite loud. How long have you been staying there, 2 weeks? Do you think I'll never suspect it? Do you think I'm an IDIOT?"

Jan Di froze, feeling dread overcoming her. "Did she hear everything? Oh please let her not have heard us…" she thought.

President Kang strode across the room to meet Jan Di, staring into her eyes. "Did you know that Ji –" President Kang cleared her throat and shifted her handbag to her other hand, pretending to be busy thinking.

"I want you to pack your bags right this instant, and leave." Jan Di was about to obey her orders, reaching for her bags, when suddenly she remembered Jun Hee saying something to her, back at the restaurant when Jun Pyo and her were not talking.

"_Our mother is a fantastic manipulator. She can control anything and almost anyone to get things done her way. Except for 2 people." Jun Hee lifted two fingers. "You and me."_

Jan Di grew a sense of determination as she remembered Jun Hee's words. She stood up straight, her face hardening, and stared back into President Kang's eyes.

"NO." President Kang gave a small gasp, as though shocked at her answer. "-Are you sure you want to say no? I have people outside your parents' room right now, you know."

Jan Di smirked. "Yes I'm sure you do. They moved just last week, good luck finding them," she grinned devilishy. President Kang's expression remained blank, and she cleared her throat again. "I want you to come down to my office later." She clicked her heels past Jan Di, and she grinned to herself, heaving a silent sigh of relief. As soon as Jun pyo's mother was out of side, she raced down to Jun Pyo's room.

"What's up?" Jun pyo asked worriedly.

"Y-Your mother…" Jan Di doubled over, and rested her hands on her knees, panting heavily.

"My mother knows you're here?" Jan Di nodded. "She knows that I've been here two weeks already,"

Jun pyo frowned. There has got to be something wrong – why didn't she chase Jan Di out if she knew she was here for two weeks already? It was only when they had sex that she came up…

"Hey, have you been talking to Ji Hoo lately?" Jun Pyo asked Jan Di. Jan Di shook her head. Jun Pyo froze, as though his brain had clicked two and two together.

"Jan Di, I think Ji Hoo is in my house." Jan Di widened her eyes at Jun Pyo. "For how long?"

"I don't know, but I'm suspecting…after you came…which means…he probably heard us…" Jun Pyo suddenly grinned to himself. "Now he knows that you're REALLY mine," But Jan Di didn't move a muscle, her expression blank.

"What's wrong?" Jun pyo nudged Jan Di. She turned to look at Jun Pyo, her eyes full of fear and dread. "He's going to be so hurt," she whispered. "We-we didn't even officially end whatever we had… he just left…I didn't even tell him about our relationship in past our emails…and your mother, your mother knows he's here, she made him stay to listen…" She gasped, covering her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jun Pyo grabbed Jan Di's hands, gripping them tightly. "Jan Di," he said firmly. "My mother is just doing this to get at you, you have to block it out,"

But Jan Di's mind was already wandering away to Ji Hoo. "He's going to be so hurt, and it's all my fault…he came here to visit you, but he gets this kind of greeting..." Tears rolled down her cheeks, and Jun Pyo held her waist to keep her from falling to the floor.

"Jan Di you have to get a hold on yourself you hear me? This might just be a hunch; we have to check first. What did she say when you saw her in the room?"

"Nothing much," Jan Di murmured. The guilt Jan Di felt upon her heart was beyond bearable; if Ji Hoo was really in the house…she had no idea what she could do. Jun Pyo's face tightened. He took her shoulders and shook it hard.

"Listen, you wait here. I'm going to go speak to her." Jan Di's eyes snapped up. "You can't! She'll know that I went to see you right after! I'll go." She stalked off, half-angrily, half-fearfully. Jun Pyo stared after her worriedly, unsure whether it was the right decision whether to let her walk off.

Jan Di headed off to President Kang's room, her heart beating against her chest. She knocked on her door, the sound pounding in her ears.

"Come in." Jan Di jumped at her stern voice, and opened the door to a crack, peeping. President Kang stared at her strangely, a slight frown on her face. Jan Di looked at her shoes, walking silently into the room and approaching her table.

"Sit." Jan Di slid quietly onto a chair, her eyes on her shoes. She tried to raise her eyes to meet President Kang's but faltered. She took a breath, and peeked upwards, finally glancing at her.

"Jan Di, I'm going to make this very simple for you. You can choose between two options." She gestured to her butler, and he nodded. He exited the room, and Jan Di kept her eyes on her lap. She gripped her fingers tightly, blood rushing from her hands. Then the door behind them opened, and she turned anxiously.

It was Ji Hoo.


	19. Chapter 19

Jan Di gasped. As much as she expected it, it was still a shock. His face was pale, his eyes sunken, but he never made any eye contact with Jan Di.

"Ji Hoo," Jan Di murmured under her breath. She got up from her seat to walk to Ji Hoo, but he merely glanced at her, and headed for his own seat. Her eyes reflected his own hurt from his eyes, and she guessed, that what Jun Pyo suspected was true.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo sat before President Kang, who had a broad smile on her face. "Well well well it must be a nice surprise for you right, Jan Di? But what a pity that he came…say 2 mornings ago, when you were making quite a din, I must say." President Kang turned to Ji Hoo.

"I'm sorry I made you wait for Jan Di and Jun Pyo to finish their business, I thought that it wouldn't have been nice to interrupt them," She smiled sweetly at Ji Hoo, who simply stared past her.

Jan Di's eyes were glued on Ji Hoo's. They couldn't leave him. She wanted to say how sorry she was, but…

"Jan Di, I'm sure you know what kind of position you put Ji Hoo in." President Kang tutted, "You might want to leave before you make any more damage to your dear friend, or shall I say, ex-boyfriend?"

Ji Hoo's face tightened at President Kang's words. He almost crouched over on the chair because of his hurt deep in his gut, but he had to have self-control. He couldn't give President Kang what she wanted – he wasn't even sure what she wanted; why he pulled him into this mess. But he knew he had to be strong.

Ji Hoo had come back to Korea for holiday, and he wanted to visit Jan Di. He thought they had something that was unfinished, and he wanted to make things clear between them. He wanted to start afresh with her, if it was possible. He came with hope.

When he found that Jan Di wasn't at her parents' house, he had driven straight to Jun Pyo's house, with a sinking heart. He had dashed into the house, and met President Kang who was giving instructions to a butler. But suddenly, and almost as embarrassingly, sounds and noises began to travel from the bedroom above, and as soon as Ji Hoo realised what was going on, he stood there, frozen, as President Kang's face paled. His head grew dizzy, his vision blurry, and as she was about to stalk to their room, Ji Hoo suddenly crumpled to her floor.

That's all he remembered before waking up in a room in Jun Pyo's house. He couldn't even leave; the door was locked. He tried to get out and shout for help, but the maids tried to hold him down. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, all he could think about was what he heard in the lobby. And everytime he thought of it his heart dropped a little more into his stomach.

He glanced at Jan Di, and stared back her into her teary eyes. They will almost ashamed, and he so badly wanted to wipe her tears away, but he knew, that if he touched her he'd be buried even deeper in the pit hole that he has dug for himself. He clenched his fists and looked away, before he could see Jan Di's tears spill over. She tried to reach over to touch him, but Jan Di saw his fists clenched even harder, and she withdrew her hand.

President Kang looked upon all this with a smug smile on her face. "Jan Di," she interrupted. "I think it's time for you to leave," she gestured to a maid to bring Jan Di out. She turned to look at Ji Hoo after Jan Di left.

"Well. I don't know what to do with you now. You've done your part very well," She smiled, with a hint of sarcasm. Ji Hoo raised his bloodshot eyes to meet hers.

"What do you even want with me? You want to play with me? You want to use me to get Jan Di out of her relationship, out of this house?"

"Haven't I already?" She smiled an even wider smile. "The very state that you are in has already cut into her delicate weak heart,"

Ji Hoo realised with regret that she spoke the truth. He did nothing but to hurt Jan Di more. He got up from the chair to leave. "I should leave for good, forever," he thought bitterly.

* * *

Back in the attic, Jan Di was crouched over her bed, sobbing pitifully with regret and shame. Her sobs covered the approaching footsteps of Jun Pyo, and she looked up startled, when he shook her shoulder.

"Ya. What happened?" Jan Di shrugged his hand away, but he kneeled before her and lifted her chin so he could look at her. "Hey. Tell me."

"Jun Pyo heard everything," Her lower lip trembled and her voice shook. "He came when we were…" she bit her lip and her tears spilled over. "He's so hurt, Jun Pyo," She burst out crying, and pressed her face into Jun Pyo's warm shoulder, her shoulders shaking with her sobs.

Jun Pyo could almost feel the pain in her voice, because he knew that she hurt because he hurt, and his own heart sank. He cradled her close, as she cried heart-rendingly. It took a good five minutes before Jan Di finally cried all her tears. She sniffled into Jun Pyo's jacket, and rested her head on his chest, glancing into his worried eyes.

"Jan Di –"

"I know, I know, it's just part of your mother's plan to hurt me and get me out of here, but I won't. And you know that. But I still can't believe – " her voice cracked and she swallowed hard. Her fingers gripped Jun Pyo's shirt tighter. She looked up at him.

"We have to solve this," Jun Pyo said nothing, but brought his lips to her forehead, kissing her softly.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jun Pyo," Jan Di murmured. She pulled away from him.

"I think I should move out…" she glanced at him nervously, looking at his reaction.

"What? Why! No one's going to hurt you! I'm protecting you!" Jun Pyo insisted defensively.

"It's not just about that Jun Pyo. I'm hurting other people by doing this..."

Jun Pyo grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "No you're not. The only person you're hurting is Ji Hoo, and he needs to get his facts right. You're MINE, not his!"

Jan Di paused for a moment, sighing heavily.

"But I think at the very least, we should move out. Maybe to another house."

There was a thoughtful silence. Jun Pyo frowned. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jan Di looked at Jun Pyo, and mouthed, "Who is it?" Jun Pro strided to the door.

"Didn't think I'll manage to find you guys, right?" Jun Hee greeted them with a bubbly grin, inviting herself in. She settled herself on the tiny couch beside Jan Di, patting her shoulder. Jun Pyo grumbled at her taking his place.

"I – I…" Jan Di spluttered.

"Don't worry, I know about everything. And I know a way out, too,"

Jan Di's eyes brightened, but then she quickly became sober. "You're always helping us out, and I never get the chance to repay you…"

Jun Hee smiled. She pulled Jan Di in for a hug. "You already have…being together with Jun Pyo," she grinned. "But you have to trust me." She glanced at Jun Pyo, who was suspiciously staring at her.

"Are you sure it'll come through though?" Jun Hee rolled her eyes at him. She turned to Jan Di.

"You have to tell my mother that you're pregnant,"

"WHAT?!" Jan Di screamed, but Jun Pyo had realisation dawning in his eyes, a slow smile growing on his face.

"Huh – I almost forgot," he grinned at Jun Hee, who shoved his shoulder playfully.

"And now, we're going to use it against her," she agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jan Di turned to look from Jun Hee to Jun Pyo.

"She's afraid of babies. Especially crying babies. When we were still young, she left us with a housekeeper, and only tended to her company," Jun Hee answered, crossing her arms.

"And if I tell her you're pregnant, and we're keeping the baby, she has no choice but to let us leave, and handle the company at the same time, since I'm her only 'assistant'," Jun Pyo said smugly.

He grabbed Jan Di by the waist, and lifted her off her feet in a tight hug. He pecked her cheek and grinned at her eagerly. Jan Di grinned. However, her smile slid off as she clutched her stomach.

"Stomach pain, I'll be right back," she winced, scrambling out of the attic.

Jan Di hovered over the toilet bowl, puking her breakfast out.

"Oh, I don't feel so good…" she moaned. She heard footsteps approaching, and saw Jun Pyo standing behind her, a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I ate something bad. I'll get better," she assured Jun Pyo. Jun pyo cleaned up her mouth, and gently picked her up from the floor, carrying her to his bedroom. She smacked his chest softly.

"Come on, I can walk you know," she grumbled jokingly. He grinned at her, and pecked her cheek, shushing her.

Back in the attic, Jun hee frowned. Was Jan Di actually pregnant? The two of them did have sex, after all. She rushed out of the house, distracted.

Jun Pyo tucked Jan Di under the covers.

"I'll be right back," he said.

"Where're you going?" Jan Di managed sleepily.

"Out. I'll see you soon," he smiled.

Jun pyo sat across Ji Hoo, pale and thin. The silence between them stretched, as Jun Pyo stared at him.

"It's time you let her go,"

"I know," he murmured bitterly. "She loved me once, you know."

Jun Pyo stared into his bloodshot eyes. He crossed his arms wordlessly. After a few moments, he finally opened his mouth.

"Thank you for taking care of her, while I was…away."

"It's not for free."

"I know," Jun Pyo said, his face stoned. "But I think you've done enough damage by returning here. Your coming back didn't help anything,"

Ji Hoo remained silent. His eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks sunken and his lips pale, as though he hadn't eaten for days.

"But you're not helping situations by beating yourself up like this. Jan Di was more upset about the fact that you heard…us, not that you came back."

Ji Hoo gave a slight nod, his face blank.

Jun Hee was walking along the aisles of the convenient store. She picked up a pregnancy kit, stared at it for a moment, before heading for the counters.

Jan Di was still in bed, unable to fall asleep. Her eyes trailed across the smooth ceiling of the room to the wooden bedposts, when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out.

Jun Hee stepped in, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Are you doing okay?"

"Jun Hee!"

Jan Di smiled cheerily at her, sitting up. Jun Pyo elegantly strode to the side of her bed, and plopped a small plastic bag on the covers. Jan Di's face changed into one of confusion and curiosity. She glanced at the bag, then at Jun Hee's smile.

"What's this?" Jan Di reached for the plastic bag, and her smile dropped as she saw the white rectangular box.

"What – "

"Don't say anything," Jun Hee put a finger to her lips. "I know you're going to be really scared, but I just want you to do this test. Just to check. Nothing is serious, nothing is confirmed," she raised her eyebrows at Jan Di, who nodded nervously.

Jan Di breathed in and out, trying to regain composure. Her heart was pumping against her chest so hard, she was sure President Kang could hear every beat.

She closed her eyes shut, and clutched the pregnancy kit to her chest. The three minutes was almost up. It was time.

Jan Di slowly moved the kit to her face, and she slowly opened her eyes.

Two strokes.

"Wait, what's two strokes?" Jan Di panickly rummaged around the toilet for the box, and flipped it to the other side.

"If one stroke of colour appears, the result is negative. If two strokes of colours appear, the result is positive. If no strokes appear, the test is invalid and – " Jan Di's breathing quickened. Her eyes darted back to the second sentence.

"The result is positive…" she mouthed aloud.


	21. Chapter 21

Jan Di froze. She stared at the two strokes, her brain unable to absorb anything. Millions of thoughts were tumbling inside her brain like a washing machine, and she finally broke free of her thoughts with the loud knock on the toilet door.

"Are you okay inside there?" Jun Hee called out.

Jan Di slowly unlocked the door, pulling it open to reveal her stunned face to Jun Hee. With one look at her face, Jun Hee knew. Jan Di didn't need to say a single word, she didn't even need to show Jun Hee the pregnancy test for her to bury her in a hug.

"Congratulations," she whispered into her ear. Jun Hee pulled back from the hug, grinning. She held both of her hands, excitement gleaming from her eyes.

"Don't you know what this means? Jun Pyo's a father! You're a mother! And best, we don't even need to fake your pregnancy to my mother anymore!" Jun Hee grinned again. Jan Di's head was like a whirlwind with millions and millions of thoughts. She was barely old enough and she's a mother? What's going to happen now? Should we tell Jun Pyo? When should we tell him? Jan Di shuddered and took a deep breath slowly.

Jun Pyo grinned at her nervousness and patted her cheek softly. "Come on, you know everything's going to be fine with me around," Jan Di smiled cheerily at her, realizing that not all was lost. She still had Jun Pyo.

"How are we going to break this to President kang?"

"My mother?" Jun Hee scoffed. Somehow even with the most disgusted expressions on her face, she could pull it off with an air of elegance and beauty, Jan Di's thoughts drifted. "Don't you bother about her, I'll deal with it, that – " she swore under her breath.

But Jun Pyo suddenly snapped and looked up at Jan Di. She grabbed her arm. "Come on, we have to tell Jun Pyo,"

Jan Di's eyes grew wide. "Oh wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait," she spluttered. "Are you sure? Are you sure he'll react the way that it's you know…" Jan Di shrugged her shoulders. Jun Hee smiled reassuringly again.

"Trust me, he'll be more than happy. He'll be overjoyed."

Jan Di, Jun Pyo and Jun Hee were seated at the coffeeshop, all three of them with different expressions. Jun hee was beaming with elation, almost as though she was the expectant. Jan Di's face was nervous, she could barely look into Jun Pyo's eyes. And Jun Pyo was just…well…he couldn't understand a single thing that was going on.

"Hello, did we meet here for a reason?" Jun pyo grumbled.

Jan Di glanced nervously at Jun Hee, who nodded encouragingly.

"Shut up and be quiet, Jan Di has some exciting news. Oh oh wait," Jun Hee glanced at her phone. "I have to go! I'll talk to you guys later," Jun Hee winked at Jan Di, whose eyes grew wider with fear and trepidation.

She glanced back at Jun Pyo, who was frowning slightly at her and Jun hee's retreating figure.

"Exciting news?" Jun Pyo lifted a brow. Jan Di nodded. "Well what is it?"

Jan Di reached into her bag and slowly pulled out a box. "You have to promise me you can't say anything until I tell you. Just look at what's inside first."

Jun Pyo reached for the box, his frown deepening, not understand what it meant. He took out the pregnancy kit and stared at it. His frown did not go away.

Jan Di got impatient. She smacked the table loudly.

"BANG!" Jun Pyo looked up, startled. "What? What's this? It smells of pee…" Jun Pyo frowned again.

Jan Di sighed. She reached for Jun Pyo's large hand, and gently placed it on her belly. Jun Pyo frowned for a moment, before suddenly his brain clicked. His mouth gaped open, and his eyes darted from her belly to Jan Di's smiling face.

"Y-you're pregnant? Just from that one time?" Jun Pyo gasped. Jan Di nodded apprehensively. She couldn't read Jun Pyo's expression, but she tried to focus on making the whole situation seem positive.

Jun Pyo leaned back on his chair with a plop, his face still in shock. One minute passed, two minutes passed, and Jan Di sat in her chair impatiently, tapping on the armseat.

Suddenly Jun Pyo snapped his fingers. "I got it. I got it. I got it. We don't have to fake your pregnancy anymore since it's a real one! We can officially move out!" Jun Pyo grinned from ear to ear. Jan Di groaned in frustration.

"OF COURSE, that was ALREADY suggested by Jun Hee. You mean you took two minutes to come to that conclusion?" Jun Pyo glanced at Jan Di with a small sneer.

"Humph. At least I reached there, okay." He defended himself. But he grabbed Jan Di from her chair and threw her in his arms in a huge hug, planting a giant kiss on her lips.

"Let's go break the news," he grinned.

President kang lay back on to her huge black chair, sighing. Jan Di and Jun Pyo were sitting across her table, Jun Pyo with a firm face and Jan Di rather nervous.

She tapped her fingers on the wooden table, causing a nerve-wrecking silence in the room. Jan Di glanced at Jun Pyo in a frightened face, but his eyes never left his mother's.

"We'll be moving out like we said, tomorrow. I will be working with the company still, but just not physically."Jun Pyo stated his conditions in a low but clear voice, resolute in his decision.

President Kang threw her eyes to the ceiling in frustration, and turned to face the couple. She threw her hands up.

"Fine."

Jan Di's eyes widened.

"Really?" she wondered aloud. Gasping, she clapped her hand over her mouth. Jun Pyo still kept a blank face.

"I will finish up the project as soon as I move in." He stood up, scraping back his chair against the tiled floor, took Jan Di's hand, and strode out.

He didn't stop walking until they reached his bedroom, where his blank face changed completely into one so overjoyed Jan Di was surprised.

"For a moment, I thought you were really not happy about the news,"

Jun Pyo smiled proudly. "Well now you know how well I can control my face." Jan Di giggled, as Jun Pyo picked her up and swung her around in his arms.

Well, as for Ji Hoo, he soon moved back to Juilliard after Jun Pyo and Jan Di's wedding. He learned and realized that he had to let them go, and he could never have her. He pursued his music with the zeal and tenacity he had kept for Jan Di, and music became his life.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo's wedding was a big white one at the beach, and they moved into a big big big big big house with more than 20 rooms. They did have a happy ever after, with a bit of quarrels and arguments here and there. Okay, not a bit. A lot. But they're happy.


End file.
